A liquid crystal display (LCD) may include an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. A color filter substrate is an optical light-filtering structure for displaying colors in an LCD. Spacers are provided on the color filter substrate to determine a cell gap between the color filter substrate and the array substrate to keep an optimal thickness of the liquid crystal layer. Spacers with similar sizes distributed uniformly may be selected to obtain liquid crystal panels with high contrast, wide viewing angle and fast response.
Spacers may be classified into sphere-like spacers, rod-shaped spacers and post-like spacers according to their form factors. Post-like spacers possess features such as easy-to-control size, high contrast, good uniformity and high degree of durability, and LCDs adopting post-like spacers are less likely to encounter tailing effect as compared to those with sphere-like spacers or rod-like spacers. Therefore, post-like spacers have been applied widely. For realizing best supporting effect, post-like spacers may be further classified into primary post-like spacers and secondary post-like spacers with proper height difference therebetween. At present, there are basically two methods for preparing post-like spacers, i.e., the methods using ordinary masks and using transflective film masks.